


if i could dance with you again

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea, Angst, Comfort, Dancing, Doomed Love, F/M, Longing, Silrah - Freeform, Songfic, light fluff, parting is such sweet sorrow, schoolage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: a songfic to Taylor Swift's "Dancing With Our Hands Tied."
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	if i could dance with you again

**Author's Note:**

> \- a big thank you to Ellen for inspiring me to do this <3  
> \- Swiftie takeover of the Silrah tag? i think yes  
> \- i feel like this is a little all over the place, wasn't quite sure how to format it, but hopefully it resonates with someone
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

_I, I loved you in secret_  
_First sight, yeah, we love without reason_

It was their last night. Their last night to feel the warm spring air, their last night to roam the halls in search of wandering underclassmen. There were only a few whispers left to be shared, only a few giggles to be muffled behind palms. It was their last night of freedom.

Their last night together.

The world around them felt like a dream, the room lit with hundreds of tiny stars provided by the light fairies. They were both dressed their best, smiles plastered on their faces and hair pinned up and slicked back. The perfect students, the perfect soldiers, the perfect masks. All the makeup and fancy parties in the world couldn’t take away the pit in her stomach.

“You’re quiet today.” His voice was a murmur in her ear, not wanting anyone else to be privy to their conversation. His hands were loose on her waist, her arms around his neck. They swayed on the dance floor.

She didn’t respond.

_Oh, and you held me close_  
_Oh, how was I to know that_

"You won’t forget me when I leave, will you?” Her question was sudden, and it took him by surprise. She felt him start to pull back but she held him tighter, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. She didn’t want to see his concern, his confusion, his caring for her. She didn’t think she could handle it.

They both knew it couldn’t last.

She’d been holding her breath while in his arms. Because maybe if she released it, she’d have to let him go. She wanted to cherish every second she could, just the two of them in a crowded room, uncaring about the rest of the world. Bliss.

There were eyes on them, of course there were. Everyone knew about their legendary battalion. They’d all heard the stories about their mentor’s famous students, who could take on multiple Burned Ones at once and come out the victors. She felt she couldn’t go anywhere these days without having whispers follow her.

But here, in his arms, she was safe. She was comfortable. The whispers quieted. Could it last?

_I knew there was no one in the world who could take it_  
_I had a bad feeling_

“I could never forget you.”

His hands were gentle as they reached up to cup her cheeks, making her meet his eyes. Her breath caught, heart hammering in her chest as she finally saw the depth of her own feelings reflected back at her. It was comforting. It felt like coming home.

_But we were dancing_  
_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_

They moved to the beat of the music like they belonged together, two puzzle pieces that came together to form the most beautiful picture. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. The room around them melted into the background, the school building faded away into memories, until there was nothing left but her and the man who held her heart.

“I’m afraid of… my mission.” It was her turn to be quiet, leaning into his chest so only he could hear her sincerest feelings. It was something that had been boiling in her ever since she was told that she had to leave. Being separated from the friends she called family would be bad enough, but the things she’d been assigned to do shook her to the core. Her arms around him tightened slightly, hoping fruitlessly that they could stay like this forever.

_But we were dancing._  
_I, I loved you in spite of_

“Rosalind?” His eyebrows furrowed, the word coming out of his mouth like a question.

It was a question she didn't know the answer to yet. Yes, her hesitance and fear had everything to do with their mentor. But no, the woman wasn’t the reason that she was hesitating. Or was she? There was so much uncertainty in that single word, and in any response she could’ve conjured up. So she just shrugged, a noncommittal answer, and pulled him even closer.

_And say, say that we got it_  
_I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted_

Her mentor would’ve been ashamed at how quiet her voice was, how shy and pathetic her gaze had become. “I don’t want to leave you.” But she had to, because how could you ever look someone in the eye and then turn your back on them?

His hands tightened on her hips, and she almost felt the protectiveness in his touch. He had grounded her, kept her with him, had prevented her thoughts from going down the dark path for so many years. It felt impossible to leave. 

“Then don’t.” He seemed to realize the impossibility of his own words as soon as he said them, because he quickly added, “Just for tonight. Stay with me.” His hands now trailed from her hips, up her sides, to her shoulders, her cheeks, and back down. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his, his touch intoxicating, their closeness almost making her lightheaded. She memorized his features, not for the first time.

_You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it_  
_I had a bad feeling_

“I have to go, Saul.”

It was tempting, it was so tempting. His eyes were kind and concerned, his lips were turned down in such a sweet little frown, his hands on her hips were gentler but drew her closer to him as he realized she’d truly have to go. She almost hung her head, curling closer into him as they swayed across the floor.

_I'd kiss you as the lights went out_  
_Swaying as the room burned down_

She couldn’t protect them all. She couldn’t protect the first years from becoming soldiers, couldn’t protect her best friends from losing their families, couldn’t protect herself from the mind games she’d been forced to play. And she couldn’t protect him from everything. But she’d promised herself so many years ago that she sure as hell would try.

She would make it, and she would return to his side.

_I'd hold you as the water rushes in_  
_If I could dance with you again_

“I’ll be waiting for you.” It was a promise she’d never doubted, a vow he’d never break. He would wait for her through anything, her unshakable confidant and best friend. He would wait.

She didn’t want to leave his arms. The night was ending, the music slowing to a stop, the rest of the student body beginning to file back to their dormitories. She would be collected soon, like a parcel to be picked up, and would be taken away. He noticed the way her eyes filled with unshed tears, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

They would be okay.

_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_

She pulled away first. 

Her nails dug into her palm so hard she was sure she drew blood. Because she knew that if she didn’t hold herself back or keep herself together, she would run to him and never look back. She’d keep herself in his arms, and would keep him closer than they’d ever been allowed to be. He would spend nights making her laugh and making her feel loved. She would spend nights telling him all about her wildest dreams and deepest fears. They would spend hours joking, whispering, dancing, loving. She would be happy, away from the judging voices of their peers and their bloodthirsty mentor.

But their nights were over. There was work to do.

_And I had a bad feeling_  
_But we were dancing_


End file.
